


Memento mori

by freddy_meow



Category: League of Legends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddy_meow/pseuds/freddy_meow
Summary: [Piccola drabble per il concorso a premi indetto sul forum di lol, estate 2018. Tema: la morte di un campione. ]Non so fare i riassunti, praticamente due champ ignoranti che se le danno d'ignoranza.





	Memento mori

**Author's Note:**

> Probabilmente la editerò più avanti. Anzi, forse la riscriverò totalmente da capo.

Fumo nero come ossidiana e altrettanto tagliente nelle narici si levava dal campo di battaglia. Il nauseabondo odore del sangue l'accompagnava mentre affondava fino ai polpacci nel lerciume di fango e sangue. Marciava in quel cimitero senza lapidi, corvi e avvoltoi si levavano in cielo al suo passaggio.  
Shyvana posò lo sguardo sul corpo di un ragazzo a pochi passi da lei: un profondo squarcio si apriva da orecchio a orecchio, il volto congelato in una smorfia di terrore. Sul petto del ragazzo sedeva una creatura eterea: era ricoperta di una pelliccia nivea, caprina fino alla vita, antropomorfa fin al capo, il volto celato da una maschera a forma di lupo; a tracolla portava un arco solcato da linee di magia antica e potente.  
Fissò lo spirito negli occhi con aria di sfida, l'Agnella ricambiò con l'espressione imperscrutabile della maschera.  
"Agnella o Lupo. Quando verrà la tua ora, cosa sceglierai?“  
Il tonfo di pesanti stivali catturò la sua attenzione.  
Armi e armature risuonavano in una cacofonia di metallo, in contrasto col silenzio sovrano dei pochi attimi precedenti.  
Un manipolo di soldati, venuto ad assistere al duello, marciava dietro a una figura possente. Nella spigolosa armatura nera, l'inseparabile ascia stretta in pugno, la Mano di Noxus avanzava ostile verso di lei.

Ansavano, ricoperti di ferite e allo stremo delle forze. La battaglia era stata violenta, senza esclusione di colpi.  
Shyvana iniziava a sentire freddo, la vista iniziava ad appannarsi. Fece appello ad ogni goccia di furia rimastale in corpo e iniziò a circondarsi di un ciclone di fiamme mentre si accovaccia pronta a balzare e alzarsi in volo.  
Esplose in un ruggito profondo da scuotere la terra piombando sul nemico in un inferno di fuoco e ferocia. Darius riuscì a impedire alla bestia di squarciargli la gola grazie all'asta della sua arma, ma non riuscì ad evitare il colpo che gli dilaniò la coscia. Il guerriero cadde in ginocchio sulla gamba ferita, digrignando i denti dal dolore; si liberò da quella situazione di stallo allontanando l'avversaria con un movimento circolare dell'ascia.  
"AH! Fragile creatura." lo schernì il drago con un ringhio sprezzante.  
L'uomo si alzò facendo perno sull'ascia, ignorando il dolore straziante alla gamba. Scattò in avanti con agilità sorprendente per uno della sua stazza, ringhiando alla bestia di farsi sotto. La dragonide accettò la sfida con un urlo acuto e balzò incontro al guerriero. Prima che le zanne gli si chiudessero sulla testa, Darius si buttò a terra sulla schiena, tenendo l'ascia col filo rivolto verso l'alto. Viscere e sangue gli si riversarono addosso. Shyvana ululò di dolore mentre si accasciava a terra sparpagliando interiora sul terreno.  
Il sangue che sgorgava a fiotti dal profondo squarcio, Shyvana sentiva le ultime forze abbandonarla. Tornò in forma umana sputando sangue. Portò le braccia al ventre cercando di fermare l'emorragia, finché non vide il lago di viscere e sangue; smise di lottare, aspettando che il Kindred le donasse la freccia del sonno eterno.  
Poteva già sentirli, l'incedere calmo, controllato dell'Agnella e quello del Lupo, scattante, impaziente.  
Lo spirito si abbassò su di lei, le posò la mano sul petto con fare rassicurante.  
Shyvana chiuse gli occhi, attese.  
Ma il colpo non arrivò, la freccia non la trafisse.  
"Non ancora."  
Girò la testa. Darius le dava la schiena, l'ascia rivolta al cielo in un gesto di vittoria, i soldati Noxiani che lo acclamavano in un boato assordante; la vista le si inondò di rosso. Era sorda a tutto ciò, vedeva solo il nemico, ferito, distratto, l'unico rumore il battito del suo cuore che accelerava mentre un oceano di furia e adrenalina la soffocava.  
Si alzò in piedi con una velocità di cui non si credeva capace, pregando ogni fibra del suo essere, ogni goccia di magia draconica, di darle la forza e sostenerla in quell'ultimo sforzo.  
I denti si trasformarono in zanne, le unghie in artigli ricurvi. Si avventò sulla schiena del suo nemico gettandolo a terra. La Mano di Noxus, colto di sorpresa, non ebbe il tempo di reagire. Shyvana lo teneva a terra col peso delle zampe anteriori, trasformata a metà. Si avventò sul collo del nemico indifeso, gli strappò l'armatura e tentò di azzannarlo, ma il noxiano riuscì a divincolarsi e la gettò di lato, facendole perdere l'equilibrio. Si alzarono in piedi, ringhiandosi contro come animali.  
Mentre si alzò nel suo ultimo volo, la guerriera demaciana vide il Kindred dietro la spalla di Darius. No. Non solo lì. Erano ovunque, i volti dei soldati una distesa di maschere bianche e nere. Il guerriero alzò l'ascia preparando un poderoso fendente e sfidò l'avversaria con un ruggito bestiale.  
In quel momento anche lui li vide: Lupo e Agnella.  
Entrambi scelsero il Lupo.


End file.
